Stubborn Love
by yhcorb
Summary: Durant des années, elles se sont opposées. Un bal de promo qui tourne mal va tout changer. OS Karley


Stubborn Love

**Synopsis :** Durant des années, elles se sont opposées. Un bal qui tourne mal va tout changer.

**Disclaimer : **Je ne possède rien.

**Rated :** T pour le langage et un passage.

**Note :  
**Merci à Nemaja de son testage.  
Pour ce qui est du **POV**, il est alterné. Chaque partie est un POV différent. Si cela vous semble flou après une lecture ou un évènement vous reste mystérieux, reportez vous à la note de fin.  
Le titre fait référence à la chanson _Stubborn Love_ de The Lumineers qui m'a semblé approprié  
Enjoy !

* * *

Tous les regards sont braqués sur moi. Certains amusés, d'autres choqués. Le silence me frappe. Je sais que cela ne va pas durer. Un premier mot sera prononcé et je céderai. Mais je ne veux pas. Je ne veux pas leur donner le plaisir de me voir humiliée et faible.

Alors je cours. Je cours pour échapper aux regards, je cours pour éviter les moqueries, je cours pour ne pas m'écrouler, je cours pour oublier.

Je me retrouve hors du gymnase et je continue de courir. Jusqu'à ce que mes poumons protestent, jusqu'à ce que je flanche et que je me recroqueville sur le sol, laissant ma peine s'exprimer. Jamais de ma vie je n'ai été aussi humiliée.

* * *

La porte du gymnase claque. Le silence fait place aux éclats de rire, mon cœur oscille entre la haine et la peine. Je ne peux pas m'y abandonner, pas maintenant. Il y a autre chose que je dois faire.

Je me retrouve à l'extérieur. Elle n'a pas pu aller très loin. Je cherche aux alentours, commence à m'inquiéter quand j'entends des sanglots étouffés. Mon cœur éclate. Je n'ai pas besoin de l'apercevoir pour savoir que c'est elle.

Je m'approche et la découvre recroquevillée sur le sol. La pénombre m'empêche de pouvoir la détailler mais je sais qu'elle est brisée.

Je m'agenouille à ses côtés. Je ne sais pas si elle a remarqué ma présence. Elle ne laisse rien paraître dans tout les cas. Sa tête entre ses genoux, elle sanglote encore et encore.

- _Ça va aller. Ça va aller._

Je passe ma main sur son dos pour la réconforter. Sa robe est glacée. Ce n'est pas étonnant.

- _Viens, on va arranger ça._

Je passe son bras sur mon épaule et l'aide à se relever. Elle ne parle pas mais ne sanglote plus. C'est un bon début.

* * *

Je me laisse entraîner sans protester. Je me sens vide. Je ne peux plus penser. Je n'ai plus conscience de quoi que ce soit. Je réalise à peine que nous sommes rentrées au lycée et que nous nous dirigeons vers les toilettes.

Je suis juste sous le choc. Presque inerte.

Elle disparaît cinq minutes, je ne bouge pas. Je me contente de fixer le sol, de laisser le vide se propager. Ne pas penser, c'est tellement plus paisible.

Je ne réagis pas quand elle revient, je me laisse faire quand elle m'enlève ma robe glacée et tâchée, je ne cille pas, ne bouge pas d'un pouce. Je suis presque nue devant ma tortionnaire et pourtant je ne fais rien. Une humiliation de plus ou de moins, ça n'a plus d'importance.

Je la sens démêler mes cheveux collés les uns aux autres, j'entends l'eau s'écouler doucement. Je recouvre mes sens et mon esprit petit à petit.

Une goutte glaciale s'écoule lentement dans mon cou. Et la réalité me frappe de plein fouet.

* * *

A mesure que je passe ses cheveux bruns sous l'eau, la colère monte en moi. Contre ceux qui ont osé lui faire ça. Contre moi pour ne pas avoir été fichue de la sauver.

Je suis en colère. Et elle aussi.

- _Me touche pas._

Je ne suis pas surprise. Je m'attendais à ce qu'elle réagisse plutôt. Elle se lève brusquement mais ne part pas. Je sais qu'elle va craquer. Je la connais.

- _Pourquoi ? Pourquoi tu as fait ça ? Ça ne t'as pas suffit cet enfer que tu m'as fait vivre pendant 4 ans ?_

Elle ne crie pas. Elle pourrait sembler calme pour ceux qui ne la connaissent pas. Mais je la connais. Elle ne hait personne. Et pourtant à cet instant, en me regardant dans les yeux, je sens qu'elle n'est pas loin de franchir ce cap.

- _Je n'ai rien fait. Je te jure. Je n'étais même pas au courant. Elles ont fait ça dans mon dos. Je ne le savais pas, je te le promets._

Je l'aurai su je les aurai arrêté. Je l'aurai su, je ne l'aurai jamais laissé monté sur cette scène pour ce remake de Carrie.

- _Tu es leur chef, tu es leur modèle. Elles font tout ce que toi tu veux. Toutes ces années, tu n'as fait que m'insulter, me ridiculiser et me blesser. Et tu en étais fière. Alors pourquoi ce soir tu assumes pas hein ? Pourquoi tu ne me dis pas que c'est toi qui est derrière tout ça ? Que c'est toi qui a préparé tous ces slushies qui se sont écrasés sur moi ?_  
- _Parce que ce n'est pas moi._  
- _Tu penses que je vais te croire ? Tu m'as détesté toutes ces années._  
- _Non. Je t'ai aimé._

* * *

Les mots tombent. Un nouveau choc me frappe. Différent du premier. C'est un bon choc.

- _Que … quoi ?_  
- _Je t'aime._

Je dois rêver. Ma douche glacée doit me jouer des tours. Je ne suis pas au milieu des toilettes, presque nue devant la fille la plus populaire du lycée, m'ayant fait vivre un enfer pendant quatre ans et qui me confesse son amour.

Et pourtant je le suis. Je suis auu milieu des toilettes. Je suis devant celle qui m'a fait vivre un enfer, celle que j'aurai dû détester. Je suis devant celle que j'ai aimé en secret durant toutes ces années.

- _Je ne t'ai jamais détesté. Pas un seul instant. Pas une seule seconde. Dès que je t'ai vu, je t'ai aimé. Je n'étais pas prête pour ça. J'étais effrayé. C'est pour ça que je t'ai insulté, maltraité, martyrisé, blessée. Je voulais que tu me rejettes, je voulais que tu me donnes une raison de ne plus t'aimer. Et tu ne l'as pas fait. Pas une seule fois tu n'as eu une mauvaise parole envers moi. Pas une seule fois, tu m'as détesté. J'ai essayé de te briser et tu ne m'as pas haït une seule seconde. Même là tu ne me haïs pas. Et moi je t'aime comme une folle. Car au final, essayer de ne pas t'aimer ne m'a fait que t'aimer plus._

Chaque mot s'imprègne dans mon esprit. Me marque. Je prends conscience de ce qui se passe lentement. Mais je ne peux rien dire. Je reste là, à la regarder bouche bée, incapable de parler.

- _Alors si je peux te dire conseiller une dernière chose, c'est de remettre cette robe, d'aller à ce bal et de montrer que tu es meilleure que les autres. Tu l'es. Tu es forte, tu es intelligente, tu es brillante et magnifique. Ne laisse plus jamais quelqu'un te faire penser le contraire comme je l'ai fait. Et si un jour, une autre personne te refait subir ça, tu sauras qu'au fond, elle est juste éperdument amoureuse de toi mais qu'elle ne sait pas quoi faire._

Sur ces mots, elle quitte la pièce, me laissant désemparée.

* * *

Je sors, épuisée mais soulagée. Je ne pouvais la quitter sans lui avoir tout avouer. Un poids que je retenais depuis trop longtemps m'est enlevé.

Je ne sais pas quoi faire. Rentrer chez moi ou retourner au bal où personne ne m'attend. La première solution semble évidente. Alors je choisis la seconde.

Je retourne au gymnase. Pas de musique assourdissante, pas de fête pour fêter leur victoire. Juste le calme. Seuls des murmures se font entendre par-ci par là.

Du fond de la salle j'aperçois Jake bouleversé sur l'estrade, une couronne sur la tête. Il tient à Marley plus que quiconque ici, excepté moi. Son titre de roi de la promo est amplement mérité. Il ne s'attendait simplement pas à ce que cela se déroule ainsi.

Mes pas me guident vers lui. J'arrive à hauteur des New Directions qui semblent bouleversés. Je ne sais pas si je devrais leur parler ou faire quoi que ce soit. Je ne sais plus rien.

La porte claque. Un nouveau silence tombe.

* * *

Les regards se braquent sur moi, comme un peu plutôt dans la soirée. Cette fois-ci c'est différent. Cette fois-ci ils ne m'atteindront plus. Cette fois-ci, je me montrerai plus forte.

J'avance lentement, consciente de l'attention portée sur moi. Tous ces regards ne m'importent plus. Tous sauf un. Tous sauf ses yeux marrons qui se posent sur moi avec une fierté et un amour non dissimulés.

Je suis sur scène, Je me tiens devant ceux qui m'ont martyrisé durant ces années ainsi que ceux qui m'ont aimé. Et pour la première fois depuis quatre ans, je me sens vivante. Je me sens moi. Je me sens libre.

Figgins me pose la couronne sur la tête puis annonce le roi et le bal de la promo. Jake s'approche, me prend par la main. Il y a eu plus que de l'amitié à un moment entre nous. Enfin c'est ce que j'ai cru. Ce soir, j'ai réalisé que ce ne t'était pas envers lui que je ressentais de l'amour.

La salle est toujours silencieuse. Et puis un applaudissement retentit, puis deux, puis trois, puis des dizaines et des centaines. Un doux air de musique démarre. C'est l'heure de la traditionnelle danse du roi et de la reine.

Nous descendons pour nous placer devant la scène. Nous dansons, sous le regard attentif de nos camarades. Petit à petit des duos se forment pour nous rejoindre. Bientôt la fête reprend son cours, la musique change.

- _Je vais pas te retenir plus longtemps. Tu n'as pas eu la soirée que tu voulais. Mais tu peux toujours faire ce que tu as toujours souhaité._

Je souris. Je pense que dans le fond il a toujours su. Je me mets à la recherche d'une certaine blonde. Je sais qu'elle est là. Je le sens.

Je la trouve. Elle me regarde en souriant. Je m'approche d'elle, la prends par la main.

- _M'accorderez vous cette danse ?_

Elle semble surprise. Mais heureuse.

- _Avec grand plaisir._

* * *

Nous tournoyant lentement, ses bras enroulés autour de mon cou, les miens enserrant sa taille. Je sens le regard des autres sur moi, j'entends les murmures choqués. Mais ça ne m'importe plus.

J'ai voulu la popularité, j'ai voulu être respecté, je n'ai pas voulu aimé. Au final, j'ai tout fait de travers. J'ai finalement une chance de me rattraper. Je ne vais pas la laisser passer. Il me faut juste une réponse.

- _Pourquoi tu ne m'as jamais détesté ?_  
- _Parce que je t'ai toujours aimé._

Je renforce mon emprise sur sa taille, me rapprochant le plus près possible d'elle. Je l'embrasse, tendrement. Elle ne tarde pas à me répondre.

Un sourire apparaît sur mon visage. Le premier vrai sourire en quatre années.

* * *

Deux adolescentes tournoyant dans la nuit. Deux adolescentes que tout oppose. Deux adolescentes qui auraient du se haïr, se détester. Et pourtant.

Après toutes ces années, elles étaient finalement ensembles.

Après toutes ces années, elles pouvaient enfin s'aimer.

* * *

**Note :  
**Soooo, j'espère que ça vous a plu.

Si vous avez été attentifs (et attentives), vous avez peut-être remarqué qu'une partie de l'intrigue s'inspire du film Carrie. En effet, avec les indices laissés tout le long, il fallait comprendre que Marley a été élue reine de la promo mais que cela n'était qu'un piège pour la "slushier / slushifier".  
En ce qui concerne le POV, le premier est celui de Marley, puis celui de Kitty, et ça continue jusqu'à la dernière partie qui est un POV extérieur. Je voulais depuis longtemps faire une OS sans nommer une seule fois les noms de mes personnages. Pari tenu.

N'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review, votre avis me ferait plaisir, surtout avec cette OS différente de ce que je fais d'habitude,  
En espérant que cela vous a plu,  
A très bientôt,  
Yhcorb


End file.
